devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer Caliber
Lucifer Caliber is an intern and playable character in Devil Beater. He is based off of the admin AlexiosZ. Appearance Lucifer appears as a young adolescent with two different forms. In Lucifer form, Lucifer dons a black fedora and a red-colored suit. He has red hair and wears a Snake Eyes to enhance his eyesight. In Angelo form, Angelo wears a Hood of the International Order of Buildmasters covering his blond hair. He wears a yellow-colored suit and like Lucifer, wears a Snake Eyes to cover his eyes. Moves Upgrades -Increase Calibers base damage. -Increase Calibers maximum health. -Slightly decrease Calibers cooldown time. Personality (Heads up, this is only fan-made, not canonical.) Lucifer Caliber Lucifer is known to be a serious, yet logical person who helps others out, only to find information about his brother who has murdered his family (Lucifer's brother has not been added to DB and might never be added.) Lucifer is rarely known to wear a "facade" due to his PTSD, his true personality is known to be shy, timid, and completely different from his personality when he's with interns. He may not have authority, Lucifer could overtake the interns due to him being a mature 17 year old. (Despite Alex being 15.) Angelo Caliber Angelo is known to be a silly and annoying person who especially loves to annoy December Shui. He helps out Lucifer to find information about the brother who murdered his own family. He is also known to be quite serious if something is really up, but everyone does not believe in him because he is so annoying most of the time, only Lucifer is known to believe his seriousness. Trivia * Lucifer is the second playable character to have multiple forms. * Lucifer is also the third character to be bought into the game by someone other than the creator themselves. * Angelo originally had a form very similar to Lucifer's, except Angelo had blonde hair, and a face with his tongue sticking out happily. * Both Lucifer and Angelo are NOT brothers, they just happen to be two souls in one body. * Both Lucifer and Angelo were intended to have a different suit from the rest, but Drager declined the request of changing of outfits. * Lucifer's real name is Alexio Zentario, the reason why he changed his name is because he went into a hiding from his own brother (Who isn't in DB yet, and will not be said until confirmation for a 2nd character, which might not happen either). * Lucifer seems to have an appearance related to Gladia Regina, but this is in fact just a coincidence, they are not cousins or siblings in any possible way. * Angelo's transform theme is The Misadventures of PB Winterbottom OST - 2 - The Ticking Tarts * The song for Lucifer's transformation might be the same song or OST for Angelo's but backwards. * Lucifer's old R was exactly like Angelo's R, except he dealt damage from each scythe to the enemies (Same as his L-Click, which caused glass cannon issues in PvP.) * He's arguably one of the most heavily raided pages on this wikia. Having his entire page messed up by an admin. Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Interns